the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: The Movie
Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: The Movie is an upcoming Thomas & Friends/Lionsgate crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. Plot The ponies of Equestria prepare for their first Friendship Festival, overseen by Princess Twilight Sparkle in Canterlot. The festivities are interrupted by an invasion of monsters commanded by the broken-horned unicorn Tempest Shadow, who uses magical orbs to petrify Twilight's fellow princesses. Princess Celestia gives Princess Luna incomplete instructions to seek help from "the queen of the hippo" before they are both petrified. Twilight flees the city alongside her five pony friends – Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy – and her assistant dragon Spike, and the group begins their search for the "hippos". Tempest pursues Twilight under the orders of her superior, the Storm King, who requires the magic of all four princesses to empower his mystical Staff of Sacanas, and promises in exchange to restore Tempest's horn. Twilight's group travel to the desert city of Klugetown, where a feline con artist named Capper offers to escort them, secretly intending to sell them to settle a debt. As Capper begins to develop a genuine friendship with them, Twilight discovers an atlas that reveals the "hippos" to be hippogriffs, exposing Capper's treachery. When Tempest arrives, the group evade her aboard a delivery airship run by birdlike pirates, whom Rainbow Dash persuades to take them to the hippogriffs' kingdom on Mount Aris. In celebration, Rainbow Dash performs a Sonic Rainboom that inadvertently gives their location away to Tempest, forcing the group to reach Mount Aris in a makeshift hot air balloon. While exploring the hippogriffs' deserted kingdom, the ponies are saved from drowning in an underwater cavern by the seapony Princess Skystar, who leads them to her undersea home of Seaquestria. Skystar reveals her kind to be the hippogriffs, transformed by a magic pearl used by her mother, Queen Novo, to hide from the Storm King. When Novo denies them the pearl to use against the Storm King, Twilight desperately attempts to steal it while letting her friends unknowingly distract the seaponies. Her plan backfires when she triggers an alarm before Pinkie can persuade Novo to give them the pearl, resulting in the entire group getting banished to the surface. Abandoned by her friends after an argument and Thomas "breaking up" with her, Twilight is kidnapped by Tempest, who gains her sympathy upon revealing how the loss of her horn caused her own friends to shun her for her dangerously unstable magic as a filly. Meanwhile, Spike alerts the ponies to Twilight's capture, and they are joined by Capper, the pirates, and Skystar to rescue her. In Canterlot, Tempest delivers Twilight to the Storm King, who absorbs her and the other princesses' magic into his staff. When Twilight's friends infiltrate the city and defeat the Storm King's guards, he conjures a tornado with the staff, betraying Tempest as well. Twilight saves Tempest and reconciles with her friends, who help her take the staff and end the storm. The Storm King hurls a magical orb at the group to petrify them, but Tempest jumps in his way, turning them both into stone. The Storm King's body falls and shatters, while the group use the staff's magic to revive Tempest, who restores the princesses and the damaged city by returning the stolen magic. The Friendship Festival resumes, and the ponies celebrate with all of the allies Twilight's group have made on their adventure. Encouraged by Twilight, Tempest joins in by producing a fireworks display with her broken horn, and happily accepts the group's friendship. Trivia *Knockout, Puffer, Dolphy, Rachel, Mighty Joe, Daylight, Jenny, Pete, Kevin, Morley, Blitzer, Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Belle, Flynn, Butch, Rocky, Captain, Harold the Helicopter, Whiff, Scruff, Team Griffin/Eeveelution, the Griffin Family (Peter Griffin, Lois Griffin, Chris Griffin, Meg Griffin, and Stewie Griffin), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, Team Nelvana, Mitzi, No Feet, Tutu, Todd, Maurecia, Myron, Dana, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Pazu, Sheeta, Panty, Stocking, Ami, Yumi, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Kim Possible, Rocko Rama, Heffer Wolfe, Filburt Turtle, Ren, Stimpy, the Digimon Tamers and the Digimon (Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon), Calumon, Impmon, Mikey Simon, Gonard, Guano, Lily, Mitsuki, Ozu, Yes Man, the D-Team and their dinosaurs (Max Taylor, Chomp, Rex Owen, Ace, Zoe Drake and Paris), Gwen, Trent, Owen, Izzy, Lindsay, Tyler, Beth, Duncan, Courtney, Leshawna, Harold, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Noah, Katie, Sadie, Cody, Sierra, Zoey, Mike, Cameron, Dawn, Sam, Dakota, B, Jo, Brick, Anne Maria, Staci, the Puzzle Place gang (Julie Woo, Kiki Flores, Ben Olafson, Leon MacNeal, Skye Nakaiye, and Jody Silver), The Auto Train and Pony Team, Duke, Smudger, Daisy, Jack, Alfie, Spencer, Arthur, Murdoch, BoCo, Derek, Molly, Hector, Hank, Flora, Timothy, Marion, Barrington, Northumberland, Pugwash, Rebecca, and Constance guest star in this film. *''Thomas & Friends: Journey Beyond Sodor'', Olaf's Frozen Adventure, and My Little Pony: The Movie were all released in the year, 2017. *It's revealed that Dolphy was old friends with the Hippogriffs before he left to the Atlantic Ocean. *The events from Roger Smith and Bender Bending Rodríguez meet Solo: A Star Wars Story are mentioned in this film. *Willy is mentioned in this film. Scenes * Soundtrack #The Mane 6 - We Got This Together #Capper and the Mane 6 - I'm the Friend You Need #The Mane 6 and Captain Celaeno - Time to Be Awesome #Pinkie Pie, the Mane 6, and Princess Skystar - One Small Thing #Tempest Shadow - Open Up Your Eyes #Songbird Celaeno - Rainbow (First end credits song) #Lukas Graham - Off to See the World (Second end credits song) #Snow Patrol - Signal Fire (Third end credits song) #James Newton Howard - The Nesting Grounds (Fourth and final end credits song) Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Musical films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:The Thomas & Friends/My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Saga Category:My Little Pony Crossovers